


Why do you seem so blue?

by Kobose



Series: Aubrey and Kim being 'best friends' [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cotton Candy if you squint, Cotton Candy is their ship name right, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, They're canon Ok.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobose/pseuds/Kobose
Summary: One day Aubrey goes missing and it's all up to Kim to find her.
Relationships: Aubrey & Kim (OMORI), Aubrey/Kim (OMORI)
Series: Aubrey and Kim being 'best friends' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Why do you seem so blue?

_I need your help.. I can't find Aubrey anywhere!_

Kim's own words echoed in her mind as she ran around Faraway Town trying to find her best friend. Aubrey's old friends have always been better at finding things than her. She already checked everywhere, especially their secret hangout place. Where could she be?

To double-check, she ran back to the park, coming across Kel and Sunny heading towards the church.

..Lo and behold, there was the purple-haired delinquent on one of the swings. How did she not spot her before? Did she only get here now?

"Aubrey!" Kim shouted for the girl, but she didn't look up at all to see her. "Thank god you were just right here." The brunette mumbled to herself as she approached the swing. As she stood in front of the queen of delinquents, she lightly swung herself on the swing. Kim sighed and decided to sit on the one beside it. "Alright, what's wrong?" She didn't need to ask, because for four years, Aubrey had vented out to Kim everything that she's been keeping to herself.

"..It's Kel and Sunny." Aubrey finally replied, of course it's because of them. "They come running back into my life thinking things remained the same-- It hasn't been. Not since they decided to deal with their problems their own way and abandoning me when I needed them most."

Kim looked down at the dirt beneath her, feeling guilt rise from telling the two boys of Aubrey's whereabouts yesterday. It was better not to say she's been trying to find comfort in praying in the church, huh?

Kim listened quietly, lightly pushing the ground with her foot to make herself swing.

"They don't even understand why I took the photo album to begin with, none of them do." Aubrey said, anger evident in her voice., "Now they see me as the villain. Then so be it, right? I will be their villain." In the ears of adults, that would've been the most dramatic thing a teenager would ever say.

"Well, villains are always misunderstood." The brunette replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice. The purple-haired girl snapped her head to look at her with a quirked brow. Kim can see this from the corner of her eye. "You know what I mean, Aubrey." She added, not meaning to offend the latter.

Thankfully, the queen of the hooligans understood. Kim heard her sigh. "..I just.. miss her so much." Aubrey hid her face in her hands, "Who would even scribble all over the memories that we made with Mari?" She can hear her trying to hold back her tears. It's only ever sometimes that she lets her guard down. Hell, she doesn't even like crying with people around nowadays.

The girl with glasses let a few moments pass before she got off the swing and stood in front of Aubrey. "Hey," She gently put a hand to the other's arm, rubbing it up and down in a reassuring way. "What do you say we ride around Faraway town? We could even go to that secret place only the both of us know about." One day the two decided to explore Faraway town and eventually came across an empty spot at the edge of town. It seemed like no one has ever been there at all, and they knew they just had to claim it as their special little place. They never told the Hooligans, and they don't plan on doing so. It was like an unspoken agreement.

The purple-haired girl nodded, making a quiet hum of approval. 'It looks like she can't say anything yet.' Of course the brunette knows how hard it is to speak when you're trying not to cry. "That's what I like to hear, come on." She smiled, lightly shaking the latter's arm.

Aubrey suddenly pulled Kim into a hug. She tightened her hold around the brunette's body and sunk her face into her jacket. Kim, not knowing what to do in this kind of position, put her hands on the back of the latter's head. "It's.. everything's going to be fine, Aubrey." She awkwardly tried to comfort her.

Little did Kim know, Aubrey wanted to say how thankful she was for her presence. She just doesn't know how to express it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please I care about them so much please please pl
> 
> Sorry it's short I tried my best


End file.
